


Untitled James/Tom/OFC

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based on a prompt I received on Tumblr. I suck at M/M, so it's basically only some fondling and making out between Tom and James; most of the action is between the OFC and one or the other or both.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled James/Tom/OFC

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I received on Tumblr. I suck at M/M, so it's basically only some fondling and making out between Tom and James; most of the action is between the OFC and one or the other or both.

Tom noticed. You thought you were being casual about it, but he noticed. The way you stared at him when you thought Tom wasn't looking. Played flirtatiously with your hair when he was around. Your finger casually resting against your lip when he talked. "You have a crush on James, don't you?"

"What? No!" Denial is the best policy. What were you supposed to do? Admit it? Admit that you thought about those cerulean eyes, those lips so pink like summer watermelon… those fucking glorious thighs? That Scottish accent just dripping with sex? "He's totally not my type."

"Darling, come on, it's obvious," he nudges you in the side playfully, "It's okay, I'm not mad." 

"Why'd you bring it up then?" You grab the bottle of wine sitting on the kitchen counter and pour yourself a glass.

"I don't know. I guess I think he's sexy, too. Wait... so that means you _do_ have a crush on him! I knew it!" Tom looked at you, a snarky grin spreading across his face. Then he laughed, a little subdued 'ehehe', his tongue popping out between his teeth.

"Fine, but don't say anything. I mean it! It's embarrassing," you pout, sticking your bottom lip out.

"Put that lip away or I'll bite it," Tom threatens, pushing you against the refrigerator, exhaling against the crook of your neck. 

"Promise or threat?" Your voice is barely a whisper, and you whimper just a bit as his lips brush against yours.

"Definite promise." His tongue parts your mouth, then he nibbles gently at the aforementioned lip. His hand cups your ass, pulling you to him. Eyes closed, savoring the moment, he is exquisitely beautiful. Delicious.

"But seriously, you have to promise," you breathe in his ear, "I don't want things to be weird…" 

"Why? Are you afraid James thinks about you too?" Tom's hands are under your skirt now, easing up between your inner thighs. "Would you like that?"

Your face is flushed and you try to catch your breath as Tom's fingertips gingerly inch up towards your throbbing heat. "No…" Your voice cracks, your body now undulating beneath him.   

"What if I told you I know he does?" Tom leans back for a moment, scanning your face for a reaction. 

"I don't… I-" Stuttering, you are totally caught off guard by this. But it's nothing compared to what he says next.

"What if I told you…" Tom's tongue glides against your throat, and his fingertips dance against your lacy panties as he whispers, "it turns me on? Thinking of you two together… Thinking of _all of us_ together… "

You can't believe he's actually saying it. You've played through this fantasy before, not specifically James, but a nameless, faceless other man. It makes you so fucking horny. You and Tom both. You've talked about it, hypothetically of course, the things you'd want to have happen. 

But it was a fantasy. One of those things you talk about in bed when you're fucking each other so hard there are no boundaries anymore. This is different. 

"What if I told you… he's willing to…"

"Tom!" You want to protest, saying it's only a fantasy. That you really don't want James to throw you down and fuck you senseless while Tom watches. That you really don't want to see their bodies pressed together. But you just can't muster the indignation. You want it so badly, you can taste it. Taste James' cock in your mouth. Taste his breath as he enters you. _Fuck._

"Darling, you know I love you. I know you want this, and you know I do too. But it's up to you…" His lips meet yours as your mind swims, caught in a whirlpool of sex and confusion. You do want it. You're just…

"Are you sure? Are you sure you wouldn't be jealous?" Reaching your hand to Tom's face you run your thumb along his bottom lip, gradually pushing it into his mouth. 

"No… would you?"

"No, because I know you love me." 

Tom sucks on it languidly, gazing down at you, then says, "He's coming over."

"Holy fuck are you kidding me?" _Now?_ "What if I had said no?"

"Then we'd just have dinner or something. I don't know." Tom's phone buzzes and he fishes it out of his pocket, checking the message. He looks giddy. "It's him. He's here. I'll let him in."

"Tom," you hold his hand, preventing him from leaving. You try to protest, but it's futile. This is your biggest fantasy, and Tom's too, and that it's going to be with James just makes it so much better. You're nervous, but who are you kidding? You're excited, too. Tom turns back around, taking you in his arms and kissing you sweetly. He waits patiently until you let go, then gets the door. Sighing deeply, you quickly finish your glass of wine and pour another.

Tom and James are discussing something as they approach the kitchen, but you can't quite discern what it is. "Darling, can you pour some wine for us?"

"Sure," your eyes are down but you sneak a glimpse of James as you grab the glasses. He looks utterly gorgeous; wearing jeans and a leather jacket, his tousled hair falling over his forehead, the ginger scruff, those freckles. "Hey James," you offer, handing him the wine, unconsciously biting your bottom lip, your face flushed crimson.

He cocks his head to one side and smiles. "Hello, love. How've you been?"

"Good," you giggle, embarrassed, as Tom sidles up beside you, his arm around your hip. You hand him a glass of wine and start on your second. Anticipation hangs in the air, caught in the uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll go in the other room for a minute, how does that sound?" Tom presses his lips to your cheek, then whispers into your ear, "Just meet me in the bedroom when you're ready, sweetheart." His arm curls around James' waist as he walks by, but they don't speak, just share a smile.

The second Tom leaves the room, you finish your wine, but you're so nervous, you can't think of anything to say. Thankfully, James notices and speaks first.

"Can I ask you a question?" Oh god, his accent. I mean Tom's accent is sexy, but this is reducing you to a puddle. 

"Sure," you grab the wine bottle and fill your glass yet again. You're so nervous your hand shakes, the bottle clinking awkwardly against the glass. You just pray you don't break it.

"Do you really want to do this?"

You roll your eyes self-consciously. "I don't know… Do you?" 

"I asked you first," he raises an eyebrow at you, grinning, then licks his lips. _God._

"I…" He walks towards you, his scent permeating your senses. The pungent leather, the woodsy cologne, the wine, it's all mixing together into some sexual potion. He intertwines his fingers with yours and your eyes flutter closed. Nodding, you look up at him, your lids heavy with lust. He moves closer, his jacket still chilly and damp from outside. You set your wine glass down and almost immediately he leans in, kissing you chastely, his fingers moving back and forth between yours, in and out, lighting against your skin. "Oh god…" you moan into his mouth, his tongue swirling over your lips. You gradually open your mouth wider, you just want to taste all of him, everything, and his hand curls around your waist, pressing into the small of your back.

He tilts your chin up, staring intently into your eyes. "I want to…" His beard scratches your cheek as he kisses you lightly under your jaw. "Do you?"

"Yes…" His lips meet yours again, aggressively this time, and he presses his growing bulge against you. "Let's go…" You take his hand, leading him into the bedroom where Tom is waiting, seated in a corner chair. James throws his jacket onto the dresser and looks at Tom.

"Sit on the bed, I want her to strip for you," Tom announces. He sounds so commanding. It's incredibly arousing. "Take off your clothes, darling. _Slowly_."

You unbutton your blouse, letting it fall to the floor, then undo your skirt and it follows suit. Turning around, you unclasp your bra, removing the straps, then letting it fall as well. James leans back on his forearms, cock straining against his jeans, his tongue barely visible through his coral-pink lips. Tom is absentmindedly massaging his own crotch as he watches you from the corner. "Pinch your nipples, darling, I want them as hard as I am." Obeying, you take each nipple in between your thumb and forefinger and twist. "Oh yes."

Before you can start on your panties, Tom stops you. "No, darling, I think you should give James a better view. Turn around. And keep your legs straight." Your back to James, you feel incredibly exposed, although it's kind of a turn-on. You inch your panties down, your ass in the air, then step out of them, turning back around. "Fantastic, sweetheart, really."

James doesn't talk. He seems a little nervous now, too. "Can I…?" You look at Tom, and he nods, so you go to James. He puts his hands on your waist, then moves them up, glancing over your nipples. You lower yourself to him and kiss him languidly, then glide your hands underneath his shirt, removing it and tossing it to the floor. His skin, so pale and soft, it twitches under your touch. You move your mouth to his neck, sucking gently, then kissing a path down his chest until you reach the waistband of his jeans. Tracing your tongue above it, he moans softly, his hips moving off the bed to meet you. Turning back to Tom, you ask, "Is there anything you don't want me…"

"James knows the rules. Right now I want to see you suck his cock. Would you like that sweetheart?" He smirks at you, clearly enjoying this role of taskmaster.

Nodding, you help James remove his pants and boxers, exposing his rigid cock. It's huge; much wider than Tom's although a little shorter. You kneel as James sweeps your hair back, holding it behind you in a makeshift ponytail. Taking his cock in your hand you lick the tip up and down like a popsicle, putting it in your mouth only occasionally to suck. The teasing drives him wild and he begins to guide you down, forcing you to swallow more of him. Gradually you do, your jaw loosening as you adjust to his girth, until finally he hits the back of your throat, his hips rising off the bed. Taking his balls in one hand, you squeeze almost imperceptibly as you begin to deep-throat him, your lips stretched over your teeth for more pressure. 

"Oh, fuck," he groans and you move back, sucking hard until you pull his cock from your mouth with a pop. "Dear god, love, that is just…"

"She's the best, eh?" Tom addresses James for the first time since you entered the bedroom. 

"Oh fuck yes, you were not wrong."

"Wait, you talked about me?" You look at Tom and back at James, both are grinning.

"Darling, you know you're amazing," Tom winks at you, then continues to direct your actions. "Why don't you get on top of him and show what else you're good at?" Tom's pants are now open and he's stroking his cock just barely, his thumb and forefinger sliding back and forth along the tip.

James lies back on the bed and you straddle him, but your nerves reappear and you begin to shiver slightly. "You okay, love?" He sits up, his cock pushing up against you, and kisses you, his tongue exploring your mouth and lulling you back to him. You want him. Desperately. Reaching down, you place the tip of his cock between your folds and your eyes meet. As you begin to lower yourself, he thrusts into you and you gasp.

"Oh, fuck, James," you murmur as he wraps his arms around you, hugging you close, your bodies coiling together rhythmically. He lies back and you ride him, your back arched, breasts bouncing. Reaching down, he rubs your clitoris with his thumb, relieving your nerves. Your entire body begins to relax as you fuck him slowly, his hips jutting up into you, the angle reaching your sweet spot perfectly. "Fuck…"

The word takes on a life of its own, drawn out into several syllables as if it's your breath itself, lilting across the room. "Okay," Tom announces, "that's enough for now." At Tom's voice, James stops his movements and you whine in protestation.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong darling," Tom explains as he gets up, stepping out of his trousers and peeling his shirt off. "It's one of the few rules I have tonight. I don't want you to come unless I'm there with you. Understand?"

"Of course, baby, anything you want." Tom is behind you now, straddling James' legs, his arms curved around you. His hands find your breasts and he pinches softly. "Oh Tom…" You lean back, his erection brushing against you. Unable to control yourself, you begin to gyrate your hips, James' rigid cock still buried deep within you. Tom finds James' hands and pulls him up to a sitting position. James kisses you, hard, thrusting into you just a little as he rotates his hips. Then Tom leans over your shoulder and James kisses him, their moans flow into your ears, the arousal overwhelming.

"Darling, why don't you take a break?" Tom whispers, his finger grazing your clitoris momentarily. You gasp, then roll onto your back as James and Tom embrace, their hands around each other's hardness. Their bodies, so rigid, so unyielding, muscles taut and sinewy as they kiss, mouths merging into one. The sight is too much and you move your own hand down, fingers against your clitoris until Tom beckons you back. "Sweetheart?"

You move towards him, taking his erection into your mouth, sucking slowly, working your way down his length. Tom grasps you by the hair, fucking your face momentarily and then guiding you back up. "Don't forget James, darling," he purrs, kissing him again as you grab his length, licking your own juices off his stiff cock, then taking him into your mouth fully. You alternate between the two; hand on Tom, mouth on James, then switching, until your jaw is sore. "Okay, come here sweetheart, you did a wonderful job."

Tom kisses you sweetly, then asks, "Now?"

You nod. "Did you already…"

"Yes, we discussed it already. He wants to be behind you. Is that alright?"

You nod again as Tom grabs some lube from the side table. Turning to James, you run your hands over his body, running one finger along his v line. His breath hitches and he grabs you, kissing you deeply, his hand between your legs. "Fuck…"

"Oh god you are brilliant, love, really." James slides one finger into your wetness. Your legs shake as he continues to push into you, his tongue against your lip, your chest heaving. "Your pussy is fucking incredible." He rubs his thumb against your clitoris but you begin to falter, your knees giving underneath you. Tom comes up behind you, his breath against your shoulder, hands on your hips.

"Come get on top of me, okay?" Tom gets on his back and you crawl on top of him, grabbing his cock and pushing it into you quickly. You are already so wet, he slides in easily, filling you, stretching you. Contracting your muscles, you ride him for a moment, your breasts pushed forward as he holds your hips, instructing your movements with his touch. Your head thrown back, hands on Tom's waist, you feel James behind you. _Oh yes. This is it._

He glides one lubricated finger into your ass, moving slowly, gently, then working a second one in. Instinctively you lean forward, resting your chest against Tom as he murmurs in your ear, "There you are darling, such a good girl…" He wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly, as James continues to push his fingers into you, rotating them in little circles. You begin to loosen up, so James stops, taking his fingers out and moving closer.

"Okay, love, are you ready?" _Oh god, that voice._ You think you'd let him do pretty much anything right now. James spreads your buttocks apart and places his tip into your entrance. Then, slowly, he works his cock into your ass, the cool lubricant soothing you as he delves deeper, patiently. 

"Oh fuck…" You tense up for a moment,  but Tom's voice in your ear calms you.

"There you are darling, you're okay," he kisses you sweetly, gazing into your eyes. Reaching down he fingers your clitoris and you begin to gradually relax again. Finally James is completely inside and he starts to thrust subtly, increasing his speed steadily until he is fucking you intensely. Once Tom begins to buck his hips up, now rubbing your clit furiously, you can't take much more. Having them inside you, your g-spot massaged from both sides, drives you over the edge. 

"Tom… fuck… I can't…" you are panting now, whimpering, your whole body like jelly as they fuck you harder and harder. 

"It's okay, darling, go ahead," Tom's voice flows over you and you begin to climax, your body contracting and convulsing, your eyes rolling back in your head. As your orgasm overtakes you, your tightening muscles close around James' cock and push him over the edge as well. He thrusts roughly into you one more time, coming with a little grunt as he collapses against you.

"Jesus, that was… " he trails off, his mouth open on your moist back. He pulls out of you, collapsing onto the bed, leaving you and Tom together. 

"Darling do you mind?"

You know already what he wants. Climbing off him you kneel between his legs, taking him into your mouth, sucking him until you can't taste yourself anymore. Stroking him faster and faster, you close your lips around the tip of his cock until he begins to quake, his thighs closing around you, his cock quivering between your tender lips. It doesn't take long before he comes onto your tongue, hot and flowing. You swallow every drop, your hand still closed around his shaft, until he moans softly.

"Oh god, sweetheart, really." You kiss him and he holds you tightly, then grabs James' hand. You all lie there together, basking in post-coital bliss.

"Thanks for asking him, Tom, really," you softly admit in Tom's ear. "Really."

"I think we should do this again," Tom announces, "What you do you think darling?"

"Absolutely, but it's up to James."

"Definitely," James agrees, then smiles mischievously. "In fact, I'm free next weekend."  

 


End file.
